My long-term objectives in participating in this program are: To develop the knowledge and insight that would assist the Research Development Office (RDSD) to enhance the development of the relevant systems and support-staff profile in order to provide holistic support of all human-subject and animal research projects, from the research planning to the publication stage e.g. successful application for funding, ethical and regulatory compliance and monitoring, statistical support. To identify and implement the necessary Information systems needed to support the above objectives. To develop training programs, in collaboration with internal and external partners, for researchers, RDRS staff, and IRB members, in fields such as Grantsmanship, Protocol development, Research ethics, GCP, Statistical literacy etc. To work towards the attainment of the institution's overall motto of "Your Knowledge Partner" by assisting researchers to identify and develop collaborative networks and partnerships. Specific Aims: to gain an understanding of the NIH's organization and function to gain an increased knowledge of compliance and regulatory issues with respect to all aspects of research, including human research protections, conflict of interest management and scientific integrity, to learn about latest technologies for information management and dissemination, to gain skills in management strategies to gain an increased understanding of NIH-award making policies and procedures to learn how to access information on funding opportunities for biomedical and behavioral research and research training. to learn details of grant management particularly within a resource restricted environment Public Health Relevance: The DRSD supports research that has direct and significant public health implications e.g. in the fields of TB and HIV, pediatric HIV, alcohol abuse in pregnancy, mental health disorders.